


Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium

by uhnonnymouse



Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Request book, Smut, come get yalls content, pspsps rarepair shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: Has your favorite ship been shadow-banned by the greater community? Maybe you have an idea for a pairing that's so crack-head, you're afraid what might happen if it actually comes to fruition? Or maybe you’ve just found yourself obsessed with this really obscure ship? Don’t you worry my guy, I’ve got you covered.Drop by anytime with a request, my doors are always open.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103702
Comments: 166
Kudos: 103





	Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> using this to both practice writing everyday and feed the worm in my brain that only wants dreamsmp content

Welcome! I am Nonny, and this is my MCYT Rarepair Emporium!

Has your favorite ship been shadow-banned by the greater community? Maybe you have an idea for a pairing that's so crack-head, you're afraid what might happen if it actually comes to fruition? Or maybe you’ve just found yourself obsessed with this really obscure ship? Don’t you worry my guy, I’ve got you covered. 

**WHAT CONSTITUTES AS A RAREPAIR?** Any ship that is either  uncommon in general or one that has been  stomped out by the greater community in places like Tumblr and Twitter. 

Examples of Rarepairs:

  * schlattbur (Wilbur x Schlatt)
  * skepnoblade (Skeppy x Technoblade)
  * karlnapity (Karl x Sapnap x Quackity) (psst - almost all OT3/4/5 etc. count)



Any pair you can conceive of who have had 0 interaction

NON-Examples of Rarepairs:

  * Dream x George x Sapnap in any capacity, fuck those three, i am not writing those clowns together
  * karlnap (Karl x Sapnap)
  * skephalo (Skeppy x Bad)



If your ship isn’t any of the above, congratulations! It’s probably a rarepair. 

If you have a ship in mind, great! Just leave a comment below this chapter with your ship and/or prompt! Please, go crazy. Don't trust my skills to capture a serious tone to your completely crack pairing? [Here's my resume.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608161/chapters/67542115)

Some additional guidelines:

  * I CAN do any sort of angst, fluff, smut, etc.
  * I CAN do violence/gore, as well as triggering themes such as suicide
  * I CAN do platonic / queer platonic ships.
  * I WILL NOT do ships involving minors, pedophilia, or incest. 
  * I WILL NOT do rape, non-con, or dub-con. 
  * I WILL NOT do graphic or romanticised depictions of emotional/physical abuse.
  * I have the power to turn down any requests (I will give the reason).



Go ahead and drop your requests in the comments of this chapter! Once a request is finished I will reply with a link to the fic. Requests will be finished in the order they are given.

Have fun :]

**Author's Note:**

> update 1/12/2021: HO BOI it has only been two days and I already have upwards of ~100 requests! thank you to everyone who placed a request! i DO plan to get to all of them, but i just want to make it clear: it will obviously take a while. even if i'm able to complete one request a day (and that's not counting my own personnel projects) it'll take months to complete all of them. so just a warning for people still looking to put a request: i will get to it, it'll just take a while lmao


End file.
